


Candy (so good)

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I don't actually know, M/M, Roommates, Slow Sex, this one's real weird?, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Youngjae finds himself entangled in warms armsThat he can't seem to escape from





	Candy (so good)

Youngjae lays in bed with his eyes closed but his mind is wide awake. There are a number of thoughts running through his head but he chooses not to listen, having them become something similar to white noise. His limbs are sore as they spread out on the twin bed beneath him, his legs hanging off the edges as he’s splayed like a starfish. The room was quiet aside from the sound of his own breath mixed with the occasional creak of the old bed spring. He turns to his left and sees the red numbers staring back at him in the dark, 4:23AM it reads. Why couldn’t he sleep?

Once he hears a stumble at the door as well as rhythmic series of knocks he’s reminded why. Youngjae sits up and pauses to let the blood properly rush through his body before he stands, making his way towards the door quietly. He doesn’t rush though, having a feeling of spite for the person who would never fail to wake him at the odd hours of the morning. Youngjae pulls open the door and steps to the side as he does, mildly avoiding the body that comes tumbling in. At least this time he managed to keep his balance, last time he’d gone face first into the wall that was now stained with blood for the foreseeable future.

Youngjae shuts and locks the door again after his roommate removes his shoes and goes inside, a sigh hiding in his throat since he knows that Daehyun was always a little sensitive whenever he drank. Yes, his roommate was none other than Jung Daehyun himself. It wasn’t like Daehyun was notorious for anything, he certainly wasn’t the school “playboy” or “bad boy”, he was actually just an average guy who just so happened to be friends with everyone and everything. There have been numerous occasions where Youngjae has caught Daehyun bringing back small animals to their dorm which ended with a heated argument and Youngjae calling animal control then having to make it up to a pouting Daehyun with a slice of campus cheesecake.

All in all Daehyun wasn’t a bad roommate at all. He kept to himself, kept his side of the dorm room clean and he never caused any real troubles for Youngjae. They talked occasionally, mainly when either of them found the courage to actually break the silence. Youngjae knew he didn’t make it easy though, often spending his time with a constant Do Not Disturb sign attached to him be it with earbuds or a general scowl as he studied and chewed on his index nail. This however would be the only thing that Youngjae found uncharacteristic about his seemingly happy roommate. Daehyun always left the dorm on Friday night and returned in the early hours of the next day. 

And not once has he returned sober. 

No, Daehyun only returns when he’s practically shit faced and intoxicated to the point of no return. Youngjae isn’t even sure how he makes it back in one piece half the time. Naturally he has no intentions of babysitting his roommate and he gets irked whenever he has to open the door since he himself banned Daehyun from bringing his keys to these parties (he couldn’t risk Daehyun potentially losing them to sketchy people) but he ends up doing it anyways. Tonight however, is a completely different story. 

Usually when Daehyun returns, he goes straight to his bed and flops down face first before entering a coma until the next evening but tonight, he lies down on Youngjae’s bed. Youngjae stands in the room with his lips pursed and his heart racing when Daehyun looks up at him. There isn’t a hint of haziness in Daehyun’s gaze, well maybe there was but it wasn’t from drugs or alcohol, no, it was pure  _ lust _ . Youngjae felt his breath hitch and he recalls the last time Daehyun had looked at him like that. It’d been about two weeks ago, and like now, Daehyun had tumbled onto his bed. Needless to say that night had ended with intimate positions and cries of pleasure hidden beneath thin duvets.

They didn’t mention much of it. It was casual sex after all, nothing more. But Youngjae yearned for more. Daehyun had felt like no other. He had a hint of intensity and something that scared Youngjae, passion. Their so called hook up had been utterly passionate. Like they’d been in love for years upon years with promises to live together till their deaths. It’d been a completely new sensation and although Youngjae didn’t love Daehyun, nor did he think the latter loved him, it’d been… amazing. There was something wonderful about being treated so delicately, looked at like he was the only thing that mattered.

It was a dangerous game to play, he was aware of this but Daehyun was… Daehyun. Attractive Daehyun who snorted when he laughed, caring Daehyun who always threw him a sandwich when he’d lost track of time studying, loving Daehyun who filled up the little cold hole in his heart. Youngjae shook his head, he could swear he wasn’t in love with him. Daehyun stirs on the bed and he props himself up on his elbows, looking at Youngjae with eyes that seemed to be asking why he was standing so far away. The first night they’d crossed the line Youngjae had made sure that Daehyun wasn’t completely gone, there was nothing great about questionable consent after all.

Like that night Daehyun was only a little buzzed, tipsy to say the least. Youngjae couldn’t deny his desire any longer and he closed the difference between them, allowing Daehyun to drag him down onto the bed. They fall back in a tumble of limbs and Daehyun exhales deeply when he has Youngjae in his arms. Youngjae too doesn’t realize how much his body relaxes in Daehyun’s embrace. Maybe it was due to the natural chemistry the two had. Truthfully when Youngjae had first met Daehyun he’d the thought that they could be the best of friends. However, neither of them were brave enough to cross the line into something more than just roommates. 

They don’t say anything. They shut off their brains, silenced their thoughts and relied solely on their sense of touch, sight and smell. Youngjae gasps as Daehyun rolls their positions around so that he’s hovering above. Youngjae closes his eyes and he’s delighted at the soft lips that touch his own. Daehyun cups his cheeks and presses against him, letting their bodies mould together and their lips mesh at a comfortable pace. Not desperate, not animalistic but slow and sure movement, deep and passionate. They kiss like lovers who’ve been apart for months. Starved of each others affection. As usual Daehyun tastes of strawberry sweets as well as a hint of tobacco. It was something he’d been confused with before but now it was the main thing he associated with his roommate.

Youngjae doesn’t open his eyes when Daehyun pulls away, he can only lift his arms and hips as his roommate removes his clothes. He can feel goosebumps erupting all over his exposed skin as the air conditioning tickles the thin hairs on his body and he can feel the way Daehyun pauses between his thighs. A calloused fingertip brushing across his bottom lip is what coaxes his eyes open and he immediately meets Daehyun’s heated gaze. Youngjae almost wants to curl up inside of himself to hide when he sees the way Daehyun looks at his body but even though his limbs are shaking he tries to remain calm. Daehyun was not judging him in the slightest, he was looking at him like he was the eighth wonder of the new world.

Youngjae reaches out and he tugs at Daehyun’s muscle shirt, wanting to see his skin as well. Daehyun seems to snap out of his trance before he does as Youngjae pleases, tosses his shirt down onto a pile that Youngjae assumes includes his clothes as well. Daehyun then steps off of the bed, his eyes never leaving Youngjae’s as he removes his sweatpants and it’s no surprise he isn’t wearing any underwear. He climbs back onto the bed and since it’s a small, their bodies meet within a millisecond. Youngjae tilts his head back as he blindly searches his nightside stand and he feels arousal blooming inside of him when Daehyun takes that opportunity to nibble as his collarbones. 

He finds the familiar bottle of lube as well as a condom and tosses them onto the bed, reaching to kiss Daehyun as a reward for his valiant efforts to ensure things go smoothly and safely. Daehyun humours him and kisses him deeply, a smile playing on his plump lips as he does. Youngjae isn’t sure why considering Daehyun’s never exactly been happy during a make out session before. He can’t bring himself to focus on that thought however because Daehyun was already pressing a lubed finger against his rim. Youngjae spreads his legs further and he moans quietly as their tongues dance when Daehyun’s finger slips right inside.

There’s a burn there that he can’t deny but it only fuels his hunger even more, he wants  _ more _ . Youngjae tangles his fingers in Daehyun’s gelled locks and he pulls him ever closer, indicating that he needs to hurry up but of course Daehyun doesn’t budge. He peacefully continues his ministrations, assuring that Youngjae was fully relaxed before he added another finger. Daehyun leaves marks on Youngjae neck, mapping out the planes of skin like it was embedded into his memory. Youngjae knows he should complain, he hated when hickeys were in visible places but he also knew that deep down he loved it. 

“Youngjae,” the rasp of his name comes surprisingly and Youngjae looks at Daehyun with wide eyes. Daehyun leans in close and he bites Youngjae’s lower lip, dragging him into an open mouthed kiss as he presses his wrapped and lubed member into Youngjae’s body. The initial stretch burns but Daehyun makes sure to kiss him through it all, hands resting on his hips as thumbs rubbed shapes onto his heated skin. Youngjae parts from the kiss when he feels that Daehyun is fully seated inside of him and he’s immediately brought into a hug.

Youngjae wraps his legs around Daehyun and keeps him nestled inside as they hug one another, eyes closed as the tips of their noses brush back and forth. It’s all so intimate. Youngjae feels a soft touch on his cheek and he gasps as Daehyun slowly drags his cock along his walls before pushing back inside, just as slow, just as deep. The feeling causes his toes to curl and he wordlessly encourages Daehyun to keep going. A steady pace is then formed, Daehyun’s hips snapping against Youngjae’s, it isn’t quick but hard enough to leave a tell tale  _ smack _ every time their hips met. 

When he and Daehyun are one like this Youngjae doesn’t think about anything else. He doesn’t think of his assignments, his infuriating co workers, his neglected cock that bounces uselessly against his abdomen or the fact that he and Daehyun were not in love. 

It never lasts long, these moments together. It was always fleeting, something tangible that lived for a moment before it died. Withered away and slept in a chest that wouldn’t be opened again until they were both desperate for one another. Youngjae is pulled from his thoughts when Daehyun rests their sweaty foreheads together his hand reaching down to stroke Youngjae’s erection. The stimulation catches him off guard and he spills all over Daehyun’s hand. His thighs shake and small whimpers escape from his swollen lips as he clenches around Daehyun’s member that twitches inside of him as it releases its load. 

Daehyun collapses on top of Youngjae, breathing heavily as he presses lazy kisses into sweaty locks. Youngjae hums, appreciating the gesture but he gently nudges Daehyun in an attempt to get him to pull out, the feeling of a full condom inside of him was strange. Daehyun complies and he pulls the condom off, tying it tightly before plopping it inside of the trash can. Youngjae lies on the bed exhausted, watching as Daehyun grabs the packet of wet wipes inside of the nightstand to wipe down the semen on Youngjae’s skin. After he’s done he takes a place beside Youngjae, holding him close as if it was something they did every night.

“I wish that we could always be like this,” Daehyun whispers and Youngjae tenses in his arms. The words sounded so fragile, carried on an uncertain voice that seemed afraid almost. As if he had taken a plunge he was hoping Youngjae would save him from. And he does. It’s all he’s ever wanted. Youngjae turns so that they’re facing one another and he lets his arm drape lazily over Daehyun’s shoulder, playfully pressing against beautifully tanned skin like he was playing the piano. A small smile forms on his lips and Daehyun kisses him chastely,

“Should we try?” 

**Author's Note:**

> .... sorry


End file.
